Strategic Planning
This is the third (3rd) episode of Season 1, and the third (3rd) episode of the series, Royal Pains, as a whole. The episode aired June 18, 2009 on the USA Network at 10pm/9pm central. Summary It is another beautiful day in the Hamptons, as Hank Lawson and his brother, Evan Lawson, go jogging. Hank yells at Evan to keep up the pace, but all Evan wants to do is talk about a strategic plan for HankMed. Hank however, sees nothing to plan: people get sick, he helps them, Evan bills them. Evan reminds Hank that this is not the ER though. Now that Hank is a concierge doctor, he must go to the patients and not the other way around, but Hank doesn't want to persue anymore clients. Evan does get Hank to hear his "strategic plan" out though. Evan says that according the New England Journal of Medicine (which Hank can't believe that he reads), one in ten women ignore a medical condition to avoid going to the doctor. Today they will meet up with ten women, tell them about HankMed, and at least one of them will be interested in Hank's services (and the other nine will be interested in Evan's). Evan decides to give Hank an example with the dogs of a nearby dogwalker. As Evan approaches, one of the dogs goes berserk and bites the walker on the hand. Hank treats the wound with water and a towel, but the dogwalker has to get a thorough cleaning at the hospital. He's hesitant at first, but eventually says he'll make time to go. They depart after Evan leaves him with their HankMed card (they also do cat scratches and bee stings). Walking up the driveway to Boris' place, Hank and Evan get cut off by two leaping deer. After agreeing that they will never jog together again, they run into Boris, who ask how their accomidations are holding up. Hank believes that they are excessive, but Evan thinks they're perfect. Boris has heard that Hank's practice is thriving in the Hamptons already, and explains that there are two kinds of people here: those who are here to seek attention and those who are here to escape it. Boris prefers the latter, and Hank reassures him that he seeks no attention on purpose. Then Boris asks about Hank's patients: the boy with the broken car (Tucker Bryant) and the woman with the flat tire (Newberg). Hank refuses to tell however, due to doctor/patient confidentiality. Boris then explains that he's going out to relax on his boat and that he will be back tomorrow to catch up with them. Until then, he says, they should make themselves comfortable, for they are guests not renters, and reminding them that the best things in life are free. After Boris leaves, Evan announces a man crush on him, but Hank is not as impressed. Evan wants to continue talking strategy, but Hank just wants to relax. Just then, Hank's cell rings as Evan becomes excited for another client. Hank then tells the caller that yes, he will hold for the senator. Deleted Scenes & Trivia *"..."